<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doubles during happy hour by kagszzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784373">Doubles during happy hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy'>kagszzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Southside Kinkdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Fake Prostitution, Mild Breathplay, Mild Humiliation, Multi, PB&amp;J, Roleplay, Somewhat dubious, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, fantasy roleplay, male/female/male, mild spanking, rough blow jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Desperate for money, Betty decides to take a part time job at the Whyte Wyrm bar. Too bad the pay isn't that great and the tips suck too. But when she's offered some serious cash for some <em>other</em> services, she finds the offer hard to refuse and, well...her college classes aren't going to pay for themselves...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Southside Kinkdom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doubles during happy hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/gifts">riverdaledreaming</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy friggin' birthday to @riverdaledreaming! I know how much you loved the last installment of this series, so I whipped this up especially for you! Sorry it's a bit short, BUT, while I was gif searching, I was totally getting some inspo for some kinky bughead ideas, so be on the lookout for those babe! ;) </p><p>If you're new to this series, Betty and Jughead enjoy some extreme kinks that might not be your cup of tea. However, this one is a bit more 'tamed'. Just remember to read the tags if you decide to check out the other stories.</p><p> </p><p>~ ⭐️ <strong>NSFW GIF AHEAD </strong> ⭐ ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Betty scrubs away miserably on the bar top surface. She hates these late night shifts, but needs every little penny she can manage, so she has no choice but to take them. It’s late into the night and the last two patrons remain. She’s eager for them to finish their drinks and leave so she can close up. </p><p>Glancing over at the young men at the end of the bar, her brow wrinkles in annoyance at their drunken antics. Not only were they lousy tippers, they’ve been sitting with the same drinks for hours now and she just wants to go home already! </p><p>Finally fed up, Betty throws the rag down onto the bar top and briskly makes her way over, crossing her arms when she stops to address them.</p><p>“Bar’s closed, you guys need to leave.” she says in a tight tone. The one with the neck tattoo gives her a look and scoffs. </p><p>“I’m still drinking this, Blondie. So we don’t have to go nowhere.” </p><p>Betty’s lips tighten. She looks between the two of them and the other one with long, wavy hair and sporting a thick leather jacket, the same as his companion, laughs. </p><p>“Yeah, we paid for these, so we are gonna drink ‘em right <em>here</em>.” </p><p>“You paid for them like, half an hour ago.” she narrows her eyes at him, staring right back into his icy blues. “Which was closing time, so once again, I’m telling you boys to leave.” </p><p>The taller one turns and says,“You hear that, Jonesy? Blondie thinks she can tell us what to do.” </p><p>“That doesn’t seem very nice of her, Sweets. You continue on with <em>that</em> attitude Dollface, and you can kiss your last tip goodbye.” The one called ‘Jonesy’ says.</p><p>This time, Betty is the one who scoffs, “Listen, you two are the <em>only</em> ones left and I have class in the morning. Then, <em>another</em> job to get to after that, to pay for said class. And then, I’m back here to make $1 tips so I can go to a <em>different</em> class the following morning. So please, just finish your drinks so I can lock up.” </p><p>Jonesy gives a long whistle and says, “Sounds to me like you’re strapped for cash, babe.”</p><p>At that moment, his eyes take her in - watching the way her breasts heave with each breath, following the curves of her hips in that short black skirt, and practically licking his lips at her sexy long legs clad in black sheer tights. “You know, maybe you can offer us something <em>else</em> and <em>this</em> time, we’ll tip generously.”</p><p>Betty’s mouth hangs open at his implication. She’s just about ready to pick up his drink and throw it in his face when his hand lays something down onto the bar top</p><p>Her eyes widen at the sight: a fat wad of cash, which can easily pay for <em>both</em> her classes, and maybe even a month's rent. She swallows thickly and looks back at the two of them, then once more at the cash. Her hips squirm and she bites her lower lip, weighing her options in her head.</p><p>Sweets and Jonesy grin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Betty can feel shivers going down her back as she kneels. Her breath comes out hot and heavy and she keeps having to swallow her nerves. She can’t believe she’s really about to do this.</p><p>Sweets smirks down at her and begins to unbuckle his belt. The bulge in his jeans makes her look away shyly. Her embarrassed face only makes him harder and visibly twitch. Her legs tighten and rub together at the sound of his zipper pulling down and goosebumps spread over her arms. </p><p>“Alright, Blondie.” He chuckles as his hand reaches in. Betty turns back and is startled when the tip of his cock bumps her nose. It’s thick and dripping with precum already, and leaves a trail on her face. She squeezes her legs and takes in another hot breath. Her hands form into tight fists over her thighs. With one last nervous swallow, she slowly parts her mouth and moves forward. </p><p>Jonesy, standing behind her, smiles. He leans against the counter with his arms crossed as he watches. His amusing remarks make her pussy clench, which she tries to ignore. But when the taste of Sweet’s cum hits her tongue, she nearly lets out a small whine from it. Slowly, Betty works the length into her mouth, taking in as much as she can and breathing heavy through her nostrils since Sweet’s cock fills in the space of her cheeks. Her jaw already feels on the edge of being sore just from the stretch. Sweets tilts his head back and groans.</p><p>“Yeah, baby. Now, suck me off.” </p><p>Another whine and she begins to pull back before taking him in again. Her eyes close shut, to try and concentrate on getting this done as quickly as she can. Her slow, timid movements has Sweets growling with impatience though, and he grabs her hair.</p><p>“C’mon, work for it!” he says before stuffing his cock further into her mouth, causing her eyes to shoot wide open.</p><p>“Hmph!?” </p><p>Betty chokes on the thickness that invades her mouth. Her hands come up to try and push on his legs, but he keeps her in place and continues to shove the rest of him down her tight throat. </p><p>He smirks at her struggles, watching the way her eyes tear up as he pushes the last inch of him in and her nose gets buried in his thick curls. Betty’s pussy twitches erratically. She squirms and spits up onto herself and his jeans, but he doesn’t care. Her glossy eyes flutter up at him when she starts to feel her head get fuzzy from the lack of air and it has her whole body tingling and writhing as her clit pulses hard. Just when her face begins to redden up and her eyes nearly roll back, Sweets roughly pulls her off and Betty gasps loudly as her spit dribbles onto her blouse and lap.</p><p>“Fuck. Her mouth is so tight, I almost came. Your turn, Jonesy. Have a taste of what we paid for.” He laughs.</p><p>Betty pants at his words. Her skin breaks out in goosebumps again when Jonesy chuckles behind her and his feet shuffle forward.</p><p>“Actually, I’ve been admiring this ass of hers while enjoying the show.” </p><p>She feels a hand at her shoulder and is suddenly pushed onto her hands and knees. She barely has a second to look back before Jonesy is kneeling behind her as well, and pushing her skirt up. </p><p>“It’s a shame you hide behind that bar. Maybe you should work on that stage over there instead, with this tight little skirt of yours.” Jonesy laughs, sending more tingles down her back and her pussy clenches hard. The very <em>idea</em> of her up on that stage...it makes her heart race with excitement and Betty bites her lip in shame for liking it. Jonesy seems to be able to read her thoughts, and swats his hand across her ass, startling Betty with a loud gasp.</p><p>“You like that? You want everyone to see you as you sway these hips and shake this ass up on that stage? You’d make a lot more then the chump change you’re making now, I’m sure.” </p><p>Betty holds back her whimper, she fights the urge to rub her legs together as her pussy pulses - growing wetter for attention and seeking relief. Another spank on her ass and she’s unable to hold back the needy moan that leaves her mouth.</p><p>“Ah!” </p><p>Jonesy smirks and gives her another spank, “You want more, huh? Here, then. Take it!”</p><p>His hand comes down on her hard, over and over again. Betty yelps and gasps with each spank. Her fingernails scrape on the hardwood floor, fighting the urge to lay her head down and presenting more of her ass to him. Occasionally, he grips her flesh with both hands and gives it a tight squeeze before spanking her again, it makes Betty pant heavily - this his rough treatment of his. </p><p>“Damn, I can’t wait any longer.” he says and starts to unbuckle his belt as well. Betty’s too distracted with the delicious sting lingering on her ass to notice he’s taken his long cock out. But she flinches and gasps at the sound of her stockings being ripped from behind. Jonesy grabs her thong and moves it aside so he can line up the head of his cock at her dripping entrance. </p><p>“Well, well. Look at how wet you’ve become. What got you so excited, hm? Was it the fact that you were sucking this stranger’s cock for some money? or being spanked like a bitch in heat? Or maybe it was both?” </p><p>Betty can barely look over her shoulder as her cunt twitches and spills some more. Her mind is going hazy with arousal, her breaths come out ragged and her skin erupts with shivers.  “N-no, I..that’s not -” </p><p>“I wonder how wet you’ll become once I start to fuck you.” he chuckles to himself and she blushes hard when her cunt pulses freely in front of him. Even her rim is twitching with excitement, but this is going too far! Just as she’s about to say something, her face is suddenly yanked forward and Sweets enters her mouth once again. </p><p>“Mmm! Hm!” Her pussy opens and drips onto the floor from the sudden invasion, and Jonesy takes the opportunity to shove his cock into her wet heat.</p><p>Betty yelps over Sweets’ cock. The vibrations feel so good on his length, he grabs her head and begins to thrust. This makes her cunt squeeze tightly around Jonesy, and his hands grip her ass again while he moans at the feeling. He pulls himself out and his shaft is already completely coated with Betty’s slick, then rams back in, causing Betty to jerk forward and choke on Sweet’s dick as she takes more of him into her mouth. It’s a back and forth effect that just has her cunt clench down and Jonesy groans in satisfaction.</p><p>“Damn, that feels so good.” he rasps out and bucks his hips hard. Sweets murmurs out a response, and thrusts faster too. Betty can feel her whole body erupt with pleasure at having both her holes filled and fucked at the same time. Her eyes are half lidded with drunken arousal, moaning around Sweets’ cock and greedily clenching onto Jonesy’s.</p><p>The sounds of squelching wet flesh fills the empty bar and it only turns her one even more - making her clit swell and pulse desperately. Sweets releases her hair and orders her to pump his cock while she sucks. Betty doesn’t even hesitate and wraps her hand around his thick shaft. Watching her work on his friend has Jonesy grunt out another moan. He rips her stockings open some more and delivers another set of spanks to her shaking ass. </p><p>Betty mewls and curls her toes within her heels. The guys continue to groan and compliment how good she feels, which sends tight pulses straight to her clit. Soon enough, Betty can feel both men start to get close to their release. Jonesy begins to crash his hips into her even harder, and Sweets takes over again - holding her mouth steady as he fucks it quickly. </p><p>Betty squirms and moans. Her whole body tenses up. Focusing on being completely used by both strangers. Jonesy’s bucks become unsteady and he groans out another low moan when he plunges his cock deeply and finally releases his load into her quivering cunt. Sweets comes soon after with an animalistic growl, and holds Betty against him as he shoots into her mouth. </p><p>Hearing and feeling them both come inside of her has Betty whimper and whine. Her hips twitch against Jonesy and drool spills out from her stuffed mouth. As the last shot of his cum spurts inside her tight, wet walls, Jonesy pulls the cash out from his pocket and tosses the scattered bills over her back. </p><p>“There you go, Blondie.” he sighs.</p><p>The action pushes Betty over the edge and she comes hard. Her legs come up and flex, her toes curl and spread. Strangled keening moans escape her mouth and even more drool starts to spill out, as the sweet, electric pulses that pump from her clit washes over her entire body. Every tight contraction has her gasp and flinch. Her pussy gushes with arousal as it clenches and un-clenches around Jonesy’s lengthy cock and her throat tightens over Sweets. She cries out in ecstasy over her blissful release.</p><p>Both men pull out at the same time, and their thick loads spill and leak out from her pussy and mouth. Betty swallows Sweets’ cum and reaches under herself to spread Jonesy's seed around her soppy cunt.</p><p>She moans and says with a languid smile, “Let’s do that stripper fantasy next.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like nicknaming the boys to give it a more, 'Betty/the reader doesn't know them' feeling. Also, this was almost Chuck and Reggie, but I really wanted to do another PB&amp;J. It was a tough decision, but in the end I decided to go for some bughead with a side of 'Sweet' 😘</p><p>Hope you liked it hun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>